


三隻小短腿與巴爾幹F4

by rosebison



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Manchester City, Talking Animals
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebison/pseuds/rosebison
Summary: 2015年聖誕企劃，動物AU，住在英超森林的哲科狼與一名毛絨絨短腿精靈的相遇。





	

很久很久以前，在英超森林中住著一隻聰明冷靜、高大健壯的波士尼亞狼，他的名字叫做哲科。

哲科狼覺得今天是自己走大運的日子。

也不是特意要經過那裡，就在他偶然地晃到了森林中的伊蒂哈德區域時，行進中的哲科狼感到有什麼軟綿綿的東西撞進自己胸前，彈了開去。

「…咦？」

命運的轉折來得如此突兀。

波士尼亞狼低頭，一隻超越他所有對可愛這個形容詞定義的天藍色小動物掉在了地上，正痛得在揉他一頭柔軟的棕色頭毛。

「痛……。」

「啊……。」因為實在太震撼了，哲科狼反應慢了半拍，沒來得及牽對方起來。

「不好意思…撞傷了？」爬起身子，回過神來的可愛天藍色動物很有教養的向被撞的狼道歉，濃濃的西班牙口音剛好在當事者能聽懂的極限。

「沒有看路是我疏忽，抱歉。」

小精靈半睡不醒的褐色眼珠子對上了哲科狼的，宛如有一陣電流通過。

「啊！呃，不要緊、不要緊……！」就只是被小動物給輕輕碰了下，對身強力壯的哲科狼當然完全不成問題。

「太好了，那麼…打擾了。」似乎是在趕時間，可愛的毛茸茸動物急急地跟哲科狼低頭示意後，邁開一雙小短腿跑遠了。

遙望漸行漸遠的天藍色短短身影，哲科悵然若失。

啊，這隻可愛的小短腿叫做什麼名字呢？如果能再見到這個可愛生物的話該有多好？

就在此時，宛如有什麼命運的紅線牽引。哲科狼注意到自己腳邊落下了個帶著金色老鷹圖案的天藍色包裹⋯⋯啊，這肯定是剛才那隻行色匆匆的小精靈所掉下來的物品，自己必須要物歸原主才行。

一股無以名狀的喜悅充斥著波士尼亞狼的心，能夠再見到對方一面的澎湃之心讓他感到渾身發熱。

然而，這裡卻有個問題。

⋯⋯話說，哲科根本不知道這隻可愛的天藍色小精靈是誰，更別說是他的名字了！  
所以說要怎麼辦才好呢？哲科狼陷入了深深的苦惱中。

遭遇到前所未有的困難，波士尼亞狼腦中第一個想到的是他的好朋友，科拉羅夫。科拉羅夫是一隻強健又溫柔的賽爾維亞狼，雖然乍看之下臉很嚴肅，但認識他的狼們都知道沒有比科拉狼更雞婆又熱心的傢伙了。

 

事不宜遲，哲科狼全速動身前往科拉狼的家。  
幸運的，沒走出幾步，波士尼亞狼就遇上了剛好在附近做每日例行散步的大科拉。

「Aleks！你可以幫我一個忙嗎？」

「當然可以了，Edin。」科拉狼一臉意外的睜大了眼睛。「說來聽聽吧，像你這樣能幹的狼有什麼我能幫上忙的地方呢？」

「事情是這樣的。」波士尼亞狼有些困窘的搔搔耳朵。「今天早上我撞到了一隻好可愛好可愛的小精靈…。」

「喔，聽起來不錯。」科拉滿意的點點頭。「所以，好吃嗎？」

「吃？……不！不是你想的那種！該死！」哲科狼一時之間急紅了臉。「我是說，就在我撞到那隻小短腿的時候，他落下了一個包裹，我想拿去還給他。」

「嗯，聽起來很羅曼蒂克。」科拉露出塞爾維亞狼獨有的僵硬笑容（當然，他們其實是善意的）。「所以，你是想來和我打聽那名短腿精靈的情報？」

「請省掉那個莫名其妙的羅曼蒂克。」哲科狼看起來更困窘了。「我知道你常常在伊蒂哈德區域閒晃，說到穿著天藍色制服、腿短短的可愛小精靈…你有想到什麼嗎？」

「天藍色制服、然後腿很短的小精靈……嗯…。」科拉狼歪頭苦思。「關鍵字是『可愛』和『短腿』的話，我覺得阿奎羅可能就是你要找的小精靈。」

「真的嗎！那個阿奎羅精靈住在哪裡呢？」哲科狼喜出望外。

「我畫地圖給你。」科拉狼拍拍胸脯表示一切交給他。

 

於是十分鐘後，躊躇滿志的哲科狼拿著好友的手繪地圖出發了。  
科拉狼並沒有騙人，就在他標示著阿奎羅精靈住家的地方，出現了一棟十分符合精靈尺寸的樸實建築物，哲科狼喜出望外衝上前去敲門。

叩叩叩，爪子微微發抖，波士尼亞狼的心跳比他敲門的頻率還要快多了。

「啊哈！Welcome！」不到10秒鐘，一隻穿著天藍色制服、腿短短、笑容滿面的小精靈出來應門了。

「This is Kun’s house, %≥∉∌∣∩∝∣∧⊃?」

阿奎羅精靈仰望視線水平不在同條線上的哲科狼，張大他烏溜溜的眼睛，說著介於英文與西班牙語之間的謎樣語言。

「…唉？」他在說啥？

對方軟綿綿的阿根廷口音的確十分可愛…然而很可惜，眼前這隻體格結實健壯的短腿小精靈並不是哲科早上見到的那隻。

「……呃…那個，不好意思，我找錯人了⋯⋯。」搔頭，哲科狼感到十分不好意思。

「No problem！≧≫>≤≈∀+∃！」

「唉？」

「▲△□◇▽☆⬜○↟↦↢Lunch！」

「午餐？什麼午餐？」不行，完全聽不懂。

一陣雞同鴨講比手畫腳後，莫名其妙被請了頓阿根廷烤肉以及瑪黛茶，肚子鼓鼓的哲科狼與阿奎羅精靈依依不捨的拜別。

「Bye bye～」

「太好了，這句我聽得懂。」哲科狼欣慰的點點頭。「掰掰～」

雖然什麼也沒問到，但是交了個好傢伙當新朋友也是不錯的收穫。

 

心情愉快的哲科狼繼續向前走，雖然不知自己有沒有走向正確的方位，總之過了幾分鐘，波士尼亞狼再度運氣極佳地遇上了另一隻巴爾幹狼，約維蒂奇。

約維蒂奇是一隻年輕有朝氣的蒙特內哥羅狼，開朗活潑人見人愛又喜歡抱抱，伊蒂哈德區的動物沒有不喜歡他的。

可惜狼無完狼，如此青春可愛的狼青年卻有個無傷大雅的缺陷……那就是他毀滅級的時尚品味。每年換季時，他那足以傷害路人美感神經的可怕造型總能在森林中掀起騷動，引發稍微還有點品味的動物們一陣哀嚎。

幸好，現在是所有動物都毛皮豐沛的時節，Jojo狼看起來帥呆了，哲科狼安心地主動跟他打招呼。

「jojo！」

「啊，是Edin！」Jojo狼蹦蹦跳跳的鑽進哲科狼的懷裡，給了大哥一個暖呼呼的歡迎抱抱。

「Jojo，你可以幫我個忙嗎？」

「當然當然～Edin儘管說！」善良的蒙特內哥羅狼想都不想的就答應了。

「是這樣的，我在找一隻穿著天藍色制服，腿短短又可愛的小精靈，今天早上我撿到了他掉下來的一個包裹，卻不知道要如何歸還。」又把兩人邂逅的故事重講一次，哲科狼有些臉紅。「…jojo，你認識這樣的小精靈嗎？」

「可愛的天藍色小精靈…嗯～～」Jojo狼認真的思考。「有多可愛？」

「該怎麼說呢？像是…讓人想好好愛惜他的那種可愛？」意外的，老實將自己的感受說出來，讓哲科狼心裡坦然了不少。

「惹人憐愛的小精靈…嗎？」熱心的Jojo狼絞盡腦汁，接著像是想起什麼般一拍腦門。「……啊！我知道了！Edin你要找的一定是納瓦斯精靈！」

「他叫做納瓦斯嗎？！」

「是的！他絕對是我見過最小最可愛、又最楚楚可憐的天藍色小精靈。」蒙特內哥羅狼的激動之情溢於言表。「那種天藍色…那種語言難以形容的美麗！還有搞丟東西…！Edin你說的一定就是他。」

「可以告訴我他在哪裡嗎？」

「沒有問題！」

 

因為Jojo狼不太擅長畫地圖，於是他直接拉著哲科狼衝到了納瓦斯精靈的家。

「Edin你來得正好，納瓦斯精靈這幾天正為了找搞丟的東西而忙得焦頭爛額呢，他一定會很感謝你的。」彎腰確定小小的精靈屋內燈還亮著，蒙特內哥羅狼給前輩打氣。「呃，雖然他大部分的時間都是在搞丟東西啦…。」

「啊，嗯…。」哲科狼深呼吸一口氣，在心中排練等等要怎麼和對方打招呼。

「那我要叫啦！」Jojo狼愉快地用他毛茸茸的爪子敲門。

「Jesus～～～」

砰砰砰，輕盈的腳步聲在門後響起。

「Hello…？」一張怯生生的小臉蛋自門板後冒出來。

「啊…。」哲科狼倒吸一口氣。

如同Jojo狼所說的，那雙前所未見的清麗天藍色瞳孔，美得彷彿能將生物的靈魂給吸進去。

「Jesus，Edin說他撿到可能是你的東西了喔，來看一下吧。」體貼的Jojo狼彎下腰，確保自己視線和嬌小的精靈保持平行。

「Ok…？」確定是認識的狼來找他，納瓦斯精靈終於走出門板的陰影。

很可惜，雖然前來應門的天藍色小精靈美得彷彿不似人間之物，這並不是哲科狼今天早上見到的那隻。

「呃，我撿到了一個包裹……但似乎是認錯人了，不好意思…。」面對那雙水汪汪的美麗藍眼睛，波士尼亞狼愧疚得簡直要融化了。

「可以的話，讓我來幫忙吧，你丟了什麼東西呢？」

「▲▷⬜□■⬛…。」雖然語言能力不行，納瓦斯精靈似乎很擅長肢體動作的交流，他在空中用手筆劃著鞋子的形狀，然後從背後抽出一隻New B*lance的球鞋揮呀揮。

「啊…原來你搞丟的東西是另一隻鞋子嗎？」哲科狼心領神會。

「我也來幫忙吧！」古道熱腸的Jojo狼也在摩拳擦掌。

「Gracias！」遇到兩隻好心狼的納瓦斯精靈開心得在原地蹦跳，接著用力拉開了自己家的門板。

「咦………哇！？！」  
「哦哦哦哦哦！！！」

拉開門板的一瞬間，堆得跟山一樣高的神秘雜物們如同雪崩般砸向兩匹毫無心裡準備的狼。

「啊啊啊啊！」  
「Edin！救命！」

…納瓦斯精靈，不是很擅長收拾家裡。

 

總之，經過一番苦戰，在雜物堆中遊了一小時的泳後，兩匹精疲力竭的巴爾幹狼終於叼著遺失的鞋子鑽出納瓦斯精靈家的洞口。

「Gracias！Gracias！」球鞋失而復得的納瓦斯精靈開心地蹦起來，給了兩匹勞苦功高的狼好幾個蹭蹭與抱抱，小短腿開心的在半空踢呀踢。

「哈…哈哈…不客氣……。」被如此美麗的生物抱抱明明應該是值得高興的一件事，但是哲科狼真的累到爪子都要抬不起來了。

「Jesus，下次要把球鞋好好收起來喔…。」Jojo狼努力替小精靈的家中清出來一塊空地用來擺球鞋，還附贈了名牌方便辨識。

納瓦斯精靈點頭如搗蒜，非常認真的樣子。  
…但哲科狼隱約覺得這是天性問題，勉強不來。

 

繼續尋找，看來納瓦斯精靈並不是正確答案，Jojo狼決定集思廣益再找夥伴來幫忙，於是兩匹巴爾幹狼結伴往另隻塞爾維亞狼，納斯塔西奇的家前進。

小納狼是科拉狼的老鄉，Jojo狼的好朋友，一隻年輕有為又帥氣的塞爾維亞狼（表情有點嚴肅都是大家的誤會，小納狼其實是隻害羞又有氣質的好狼）。

由於住在伊蒂哈德區的中心，想要知道這一區小精靈們的行蹤的話他就是最好的人選了。

「嘿！Matija～」根本等不及敲門，Jojo狼熟練地翻過牆頭爬進了小納狼的家。

「是我啦！Jojo來找你了～～」

「哇喔…。」被年輕人的積極給嚇傻了的哲科狼乖乖在大門口等著。

『啊！』

屋內隱約傳來了小納狼的驚呼聲，一陣騷動後，高大的塞爾維亞狼以及還掛在他身上熱情蹭蹭的好朋友一起給波士尼亞狼開了門。

「Edin，歡迎。」臉上沾滿了口水的小納狼有點氣喘吁吁的，不難想像剛剛他受到了怎樣的招呼，不過心情看起來還不錯。

「呃…嗯。」作為巴爾幹一派的前輩，波士尼亞狼慈祥的拍拍小納狼英俊的頭顱，畫面十分和諧。

「事情經過我已經聽Jojo說過了，這一區剩下來符合敘述的短腿小精靈只有席爾瓦精靈，應該就是他了。」

小納狼試圖友善地勾起嘴角，然而效果就和老鄉科拉狼一樣，看起來十分塞爾維亞（？），哲科狼已經習慣了。

「那麼，請問他…在哪裡呢？」哲科狼懷裡的天藍色包裹彷彿在發燙，拿不住手。

「不太清楚，最近常常看他四處奔波…。」jojo狼熱情地將鼻子塞進小納狼的耳朵嗅聞，於是當事者也一臉正經地聞好夥伴一口作為回應。

「……。」年輕人真是太大膽了。

「我們先到席爾瓦精靈家附近再說吧，總會有辦法的。」「出發～～」

兩匹年輕的小狼黏答答的出發了，心猿意馬的波士尼亞狼跟隨其後。

三匹狼浩浩蕩蕩的到達目的地，然而今天一直以來的好運氣似乎用完了……席爾瓦精靈的屋子是黑的，似乎並不在家。

「……。」

「糟糕，席爾瓦似乎還沒有回來…。」小納狼一臉抱歉。

「Edin，不要緊，我們可以明天再來呀。」Jojo狼也加入安慰前輩的行列。「你今天已經很累了，回去休息吧。」

沒有辦法，無計可施的哲科狼只能拖著沉重的腳步打道回府，懷中原本微微發熱的天藍色包裹彷彿也失去了溫度。

天色逐漸暗去，回去的路途意外的沉悶。

就在波士尼亞狼疲倦的爪子踏上自家院子的走道時，昏暗的家門口出現了兩道意外的身影。

「喔，回來了嗎？有人找你喔。」高大的存在出聲招呼回歸的房屋主人，是科拉狼。

「我們在這裡等好一陣子了呢。」

「啊…。」  
不用走到門口，哲科狼遠遠就看到自己期待了一天的天藍色身影，就這麼站在科拉狼身邊，等待著自己。

「事情經過我聽科拉狼說過了，謝謝你。」小精靈緩步走向波士尼亞狼，似乎還有些不安。

「哲科…是嗎？」

「啊，是的。」

「你好，我叫做席爾瓦。」天藍色的小精靈伸出他小小的手掌，褐色眼珠在路燈光源的折射下亮晶晶的。

「謝謝你撿到我的包裹。」

「不客氣…。」哲科狼遞出自己一整天如視珍寶保護著的天藍色老鷹徽章包裹。

席爾瓦精靈笑著捧回了自己的包裹，眼看著就要和兩匹狼拜別。

 

「啊…請等一下！」

「？」席爾瓦精靈困惑的毛茸茸小臉回望自己。

「呃，天色已經很晚了，你…肚子餓了嗎？」哲科狼的眼角餘光看到科拉狼在給自己打氣，他暗暗的祈禱幸運女神眷顧自己最後一次。

「要不要…賞個臉，留下來吃頓晚餐呢？」

席爾瓦精靈愣了半秒，含蓄的笑了。

「……嗯。」

天藍色短腿精靈跟著波士尼亞狼的腳步邁入屋內溫暖的燈光中。

 

…今天確實是幸運的一天。

 

 

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 附錄：伊蒂哈德區的其他動物夥伴們
> 
> 哈特鹿：脖子特別長的一隻英格蘭金毛鹿，嗓子很響，家裡的泳池很大。  
> 孔帕猩：伊蒂哈德區的首領，能幹強壯的一隻好猩猩。頭好壯壯，字面意義上的。  
> 丁丁喵：新搬來的薑黃色喵咪，聰明伶俐，專長是讀空氣，聽說最近迷上了烘培。  
> 納納鴨：一隻渾身雪白屁股很翹的鴨子，有話直說的大嘴巴，好朋友是丫丫象。  
> 丫丫象：德高望重的一隻長老大象，聽說喜歡吃蛋糕，當納納鴨停在他頭上的時候會特別開心。  
> 伯尼象：丫丫象的老鄉，擅長舞蹈，由於噸位使然，每當他練習的時候整區的人都會知道…。  
> 斯特精靈：手腳靈活腦筋轉得很快的年輕巧克力精靈（育有一女），講話有點火星文。  
> 薩巴精靈：頭毛比較少的精靈，擅長翻譯，個性慈祥，常常會看到他自願或不自願的照顧其他小精靈。  
> 德米羊：優雅的阿根廷長毛羊（已經剪掉），風華正茂的35歲，據說擁有違反因果律的神秘定律力量。  
> 奧塔獸：擁有美麗鬍子的神秘巨獸，傳說中他的鬍子有個專屬的後援會。  
> 曼加豹：烏溜溜的一隻法國產強壯黑豹，身材火辣個性卻有點無厘頭，總之是個好孩子。  
> 薩尼豹：據說也是一隻豹，黑得發亮，頭腦明晰的好長輩，老婆非常漂亮。  
> 克里精靈：善良的法國產精靈，謎一般的在其他區也有很多朋友，伊蒂哈德區最便宜的DJ：免費（孔帕猩談）。  
> 德芙精靈：新來的精靈，和克里精靈特別合拍，聞起來有股香噴噴的巧克力味，意外的脆。  
> 費南與飛鳥精靈：傳說，能在轉播鏡頭下分得清他們兩精靈的人能得天下（目前還沒有人能做到）。  
> 佩妮：看不出是什麼品種，外表看起來乾乾白白的謎樣生物。伊蒂哈德區的總管，總之就是important。


End file.
